Dexter Morgan/Gallery
Early Life DexterBiney2.jpg|Dexter and Brian Harry.jpg|Dexter and Harry DexterBiney4.jpg|Dexter and Brian in the shipping container KidDex1.jpg|Dexter asks for the truth about his parents Harry Morgan and Dexter.png|Harry rescues Dexter DexterFamilyYoung.jpg|Dexter and Brian with mother, Laura Born_in_Blood.jpg|Dexter sits in his mother's blood Dexter hunting with Harry.png|Dexter hunting with Harry Nicholas-Vigneau-Young-Dexter-Morgan-Dexter.jpg|Dexter Harry rescues Harry.jpg|Dexter rescued by Harry Dexter and Harry watching an execution.jpg|Dexter views an execution with Harry Harry Morgan and young Dexxter.jpg|Dexter admits to killing dogs LauraMoser3.jpg|Laura being murdered Laura Moser.jpg|Laura Moser, Dexter's mother DexterYoung2.jpg|Dexter sits in blood for two days DexterandBrianyoung2.jpg|Brian and Dexter playing Dexter with Joe.jpg|Dexter in car with Joe Driscoll Soccer Game.jpg|Harry stops Dexter from bullying Simon KidDex2.jpg|Dexter in hospital KidDex5.jpg|Dexter's thank you card to Joe KidDex.jpg|Dexter is adopted by the Morgans Debra cries.jpg|Debra is not allowed to keep her puppy DexterBiney3.jpg|Biney and Dexter in the shipping container LaurasHouse1970s.jpg|Laura Moser's home Teendexter.jpg|Teen Dexter Dexter and girl who likes him.jpg|Dexter and girl who likes him Dexter's artwork.jpg|Dexter's childhood artwork Dexter faking a smile.jpg|Dexter fakes a smile Dexter and mother, Laura.png|Dexter and mother, Laura Heart pounding.jpg|Dexter feels Harry's heart pounding with fear News of Laura Moser's Death.jpg|News of Laura Moser's murder Laura Moser's police file.jpg|Police file for Dexter's mother, Laura Dexter with Harry and Debra.png|Dexter with Harry and Debra Favorite spot.jpg|Photo of Dexter at his favorite spot Harry and Dexter in front of hospital.jpg|Harry and Dexter in front of hospital Harry and Dexter photo.jpg|Photo of Harry and Dexter Dexter and Harry at Morgan home.jpg|Dexter and Harry at Morgan house Dexter & Josh.JPG|Teen Dexter wants to kill Josh Season 1 Season One Slice of Life.jpg|Slice of Life, Dexter's boat Choirmaster.jpg|Dexter captures Mike Donovan Blood Slide Box.png|Blood Slide Box Dexter and donuts.jpg|Dexter brings donuts to work DismemberedDoll.jpg|Doll left for Dexter by ITK ITKPic7.jpg|Mult-colored fingernails on doll Dexter Blood Spatter Analyst.jpg|Blood spatter analysis ITKPic9.jpg|Frozen finter tips left by ITK Emmett M99.png|Dexter sedates Emmett Meridian Rita looks at photos of Dexter.jpg|Rita looks at photos of Dexter Blood Slide.jpg|Blood Slide Seeing Red.jpeg|Dexter exits the bloody hotel room Photo of Debra and Dexter.jpg|Photo of Debra and Dexter Rita and Dexter.jpg|Rita and Dexter Brian Moser and Dexter.jpg|Brian and Dexter outside Joe Driscoll's house Jorge Castillo.jpg|Dexter hunts Jorge Castillo DoakesS1Pic1.png|Sgt. Doakes at Dexter's desk Dexter thumbs up to Debra.jpg|Dexter thumbs up to Debra Debra and Cactus.jpg|Dexter gives Debra a cactus Dexter kills Valerie and Jorge Castillo.jpg|Dexter kills Valerie and Jorge Castillo Batista advises Dexter about relationships.jpg|Batista gives advice to Dexter Pizza night with Rita.jpg|Pizza night with Rita ITK victim part.jpg|Body part left by ITK Dexter and Doakes bicker.jpg|Dexter and Doakes bicker Doll hand.png|Doll hand left by ITK The Dark Passenger.jpg|Dexter finds Tony Tucci, left by ITK for him to kill Forensic apparel.jpeg|Forensic apparel for crime scene Dexter and Doakes.jpg|Dexter overpowers Doakes Brian shares his history.jpg|Dexter and Brian, brothers and serial killers Death of Brian.jpg|Dexter kills Brian Donovan's last view of Dexter.jpg|Mike Donovan's last view of Dexter Doakes tells Dexter he's watching him.jpg|Doakes tells Dexter he's watching hiim Hand left by ITK at beach.jpg|Hand left by ITK at beach Dexter and Rita on a date.jpg|Dexter and Rita on a date Dexter amazed by bloodless body.jpg|Dexter amazed by a bloodless body Dexter talks with Cody and Astor.jpg|Dexter talks to Cody and Astor Room 103 Marina View Hotel.jpg|Room 103 Marina View Hotel Dexter tells Jeremy, a young psychopath, to fake his emotions.jpg|Dexter tells a young psychopath to fake his emotions like he does Season 2 Santos Jiminez.jpeg|Dexter sedates Santos Jimenez 202stillhere.jpg|Brian's illusion appears at Paul's funeral BloodSlideBox1.jpg|First Blood Slide Box The Shoe.jpg|Rita finds Paul's shoe Bodies large.png|BHB 18 BHB Investigation.jpg|Field Morgue Lila West.jpg|Dexter meets Lila Doakes in a cage.jpg|Doakes in a cage Dexter sees the The Dark Defender.jpg|Dexter sees poster of The Dark Defender Dexter speeds to the cabin.jpg|Dexter speeds to the cabin Cabin Explosion.jpg|Cabin explosion Dexter secretly plans to kill Lila.jpg|Lila unaware that Dexter will kill her Dexter bowling.jpg|Dexter bowling with co-workers Little Chino, Dexter's largest target.jpg|Little Chino, Dexter's largest target jaimemurray6 (2).jpg|Lila becomes obsessed with Dexter BHB 18.png|BHB 18 in field morgue Lila's painting of Dexter.jpg|Lila's painting of Dexter Esteban's Gun.jpg|Dexter with Esteban's gun Dexter recaptures Doakes.jpg|Dexter recaptures Doakes Dexter talks to a caged Doakes.jpg|Dexter talks to a caged Doakes Gunshot wound on Dexter's leg.jpeg|Minor gunshot wound on Dexter's leg Dexter attempts to kill Jimmy Sensio.jpg|Dexter attempts to kill Jimmy Sensio Dexter and Lila.jpg|Lila and Dexter Dexter lets go of Brian.jpg|Dexter lets go of Brian's influence Rita hears Lila on Dexter's answering machine.jpg|Rita hears Lila on Dexter's answering machine Lila has key.jpg|Dexter realizes that Lila has Rita's house key FBI and Rita at Dexter's door.jpg|FBI and Rita at Dexter's door BHB Headlines.jpg|Bay Harbor Butcher news Dexter and Santos Jimenez.jpg|Dexter shows his fury towards Santos Jimenez Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags.jpg|Doakes catches Dexter loading body bags Dexter signals Doakes.jpg|Dexter signals to Doakes Dexter prepares to kill Lila.jpg|Dexter prepares to kill Lila Season 3 George King asesino.png|George King aka The Skinner Dexter and Miguel Prado.jpg|Miguel Prado learns that Dexter killed Freebo Dexter encounters a pedophile.jpg|Dexter encounters a pedophile Supermarket.jpg|Dexter shopping with Rita Eating pudding.jpg|Rita and Dexter grow closer Miguel seeks to gain Dexter's trust.jpg|Miguel seeks to gain Dexter's trust Dexter teaches Miguel.jpg|Dexter teaches Miguel to kill Dexter gains leverage.jpg|Dexter warns Miguel Miguel Prado and Dexter.jpg|ADA Miguel Prado and Dexter Dexter kills Oscar Prado.jpg|Dexter kills Oscar Prado Dexter attends Oscar's wake.jpg|Dexter attends Oscar's wake Dexter kills Freebo.jpg|Dexter kills Freebo Dexter tells Debra her hair is beautiful.jpg|Dexter tells Debra her hair is beautiful Skinner victim.jpg|Skinner victim Dexter euthanzies Camilla Figg.jpg|Dexter euthanizes Camilla Figg Teegan's body.jpg|Teegan's body Dexter sedates Clemson Galt.jpg|Dexter sedates Clemson Galt Miguel and Dexter stalk Billy Fleeter.png|Miguel and Dexter stalk Billy Fleeter Miguel kills Billy Fleeter.jpg|Miguel kills Billy Fleeter Miguel listens to a potential witness.jpg|Miguel listens to a potential witness Dexter with Miguel and Ramon Prado.jpg|Miguel and Dexter with an intoxicated Ramon Prado The Skinner and Anton Briggs.jpg|The Skinner and Anton Briggs Dexter enraged at Miguel.jpg|Dexter enraged at Miguel Dexter realizes that Miguel cannot be controlled.jpg|Dexter realizes Miguel cannot be controlled Dexter at his bachelor party.jpg|Dexter at his bachelor party Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck.jpg|Dexter snaps The Skinner's neck The Skinner's death falsely appears as a suicide.jpg|The Skinner's death falsely appears to be a suicide Miguel appears to be a Skinner victim.jpg|Miguel falsely appears to be a Skinner victim Wedding.jpg|Wedding Wedding cake.png|Wedding cake Season 4 Family Photo.jpg|Family photo Zoey.jpg|Dexter kills Zoey Kruger Trinity hits a deer.png|Trinity hits a deer 000 Trinity with victim.jpg|Trinity and a victim Trinity in MIami Metro.jpg|Trinity in Miami Metro Tinity on Kill Table.png|Trinity on Kill Table Dexter kills Trinity with hammer.jpg|Dexter kills Trinity with hammer Dexter tells his son that Daddy kills people.jpg|Dexter tells Harrison that "Daddy kills people" Dexter rolls his car.jpg|Dexter falls asleep at wheel and rolls his car Dexter's lies lead to marriage counseling.jpg|Dexter's lies lead to marriage counseling Dexter investigates Lisa Bell's murder.jpg|Dexter investigates Lisa Bell's murder Dexter blends in at neighborhood barbeque.jpg|Dexter and Rita at neighborhood barbeque Dexter falls asleep on a stalk.jpg|Cop finds Dexter asleep outside a bar Rita calls Dexter during a kill.jpg|Rita calls Dexter during a kill Zoey's blood slide.png|Zoey's blood slide Zoey Kruger warns Dexter.jpg|Zoey Kruger warns Dexter Replication of Tarla's supposed suicide.jpg|Replication of Tarla's supposed suicide Rita and kids return from a trip.jpg|Rita and kids return from a trip Masuka gives Dexter a ride home.jpg|Masuka gives Dexter a ride home Dexter extracts an arm from an alligator.jpg|Dexter extracts an arm from an alligator Dexter kills Jonathan Farrow.jpg|Dexter kills Jonathan Farrow Dexter and Frank Lundy.jpg|Dexter and Frank Lundy on site of supposed suicide Season 5 Dexter-Season-5-5.jpg|Dexter in funeral home Hat.jpg|Dexter wearing hat given by Astor and Cody Joey.jpg|Joey Quinn investigates Dexter Dexter finds Barrel Girls.jpg|Dexter discovers Barrel Girls Dexter recaptures Lumen.jpg|Dexter recaptures Lumen Boyd.jpg|Dexter attempts to sedate Boyd Fowler Lumen watches Dexter kill.jpg|Lumen watches Dexter kill Lance robinson.jpg|Dexter recaptures Lance Robinson Harrison birthday party.jpg|Harrison birthday party Season 6 Wings.png|Dexter examines angel wings 6x1 1.jpg|Dexter kills Ben and Roger 6x1 2.jpg|Snakes inside a body Dexter mocking Travis.jpg|Dexter mocks Travis DexterTravis1.jpg|Dexter spots Travis Travis at Work.jpg|Dexter tracks Travis to his workplace Brother Sam and Dexter.png|Dexter with Brother Sam Dexter hunts Travis.jpg|Dexter hunts Travis Brian.jpg|Illusion of Brian appears Season 7 Dexter over Travis' dead body.png|Dexter and Travis' burned body Dexter takes the getaway bag.png|Dexter kicks wall to get his emergency pack Dexter and Harrison photo.png|Photo of Harrison and Dexter Dexter at the lab.png|Dexter in his office Dexter takes Viktor out.png|Dexter wheels a sedated Viktor Dexter finds Debra on his apt.png|Dexter sees Debra with his tools and slides Debra Finds Out.jpg|Debra learns Dexter is the BHB Dexter warns Louis Greene.jpg|Dexter warns Louis Greene Dexter and Louis.png|Dexter realizes Louis used his computer Debra pulls gun on Dexter.jpg|Debra pulls gun on Dexter Dex and Debra set the church ablaze.png|Dexter sets the church ablaze Dex hunts Speltzer.jpg|Dexter stalks Speltzer at cemetery Dex stalking Speltzer at gym.jpg|Dexter stalks Speltzer at gym Dexter in breaks into Louis' apartment.jpg|Dexter breaks into Louis' apartment Dexter takes DNA swab from Hannah.jpg|Dexter takes DNA swab from Hannah McKay Dexter looking through his window.jpg|Dexter suspects an intruder is in his apartment hannah's dad.jpg|Dexter sedates Hannah's father To protect himself, Dexter decides to violate the code.jpg|Dexter decides to kill LaGuerta LaGuerta arrests Dexter.jpg|LaGuerta arrests Dexter Hector Estrada.jpg|Dexter set to use chainsaw on Hector Estrada Dexter tells Hannah she is a liar.jpeg|Dexter tells Hannah she's a liar Prosthetic hand.png|Dexter mystified by prosthetic hand Debra tries to stop Dexter from killing LaGuerta.jpg|Debra tries to stop Dexter from killing LaGuerta Isaak Sirko.png|Dexter tracks Isaak to a gay bar Xmas Eve.png|Christmas Eve ViktorTable.png|Dexter kills Viktor at airport Hannah on kill table.jpg|Hannah on kill table Season 8 Dexter testing site.png|Dexter in his lab Dexter having some fun.png|Unknown victim Bowl till you bleed.png|Dexter's bowling shirt Harrison and Dex at the funeral.png|Masuka, Dexter, and Harrison Elway and Dexter.png|Jacob Elway and Dexter Dexter and Evelyn Vogel.jpg|Dexter confronts Evelyn Vogel Zach .jpg|Dexter questions Zach about a murder Zach Hamilton.jpg|Zach shows Dexter a cut on his hand Rescue.png|Dexter rescues captive woman Finds a clue.jpg|Dexter finds a clue left by Zach Remember_the_Monsters_2.jpg|Dexter and Quinn in hospital SaxonKillsVogel.png|Oliver slashes Evelyn's throat Dexter vs Saxon.jpg|Dexter stabs Oliver with a pen Burial at sea.png|Burial at sea Early Cuts Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Serial killers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Forensics Category:Characters seen in Dexter's Illusions Category:Lawful killers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:The Skinner's Attempted Victims Category:The Group's Attempted Victims Category:Lila's Attempted Victims Category:Attempted Victims Category:Oscar Prado's Attempted Victims Category:The Doomsday Killers' Attempted Victims Category:Season 7 characters Category:Little Chino's Attempted Victims Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Ray Speltzer's Attempted Victims Category:Characters who tried to kill Isaak Category:Witnesses Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Season 8 characters Category:Characters who tried to kill Maria Category:Ramon Prado's Attempted Victims Category:Characters who tried to kill Hannah Category:Arsonists Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Close range killers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Vigilante killers Category:Characters who've committed fratricide Category:Characters who've committed sororicide Category:Finale Characters Category:Alive Category:Family of Victims Category:The Brain Surgeon's Attempted Victims Category:Characters with schizoid personality disorder Category:Characters in Games Category:Finale characters